Love of Dark Magic
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Set after 'The bond we share'.The children of the original Host Club took the Club over,but there is a shadowy figure who seeks love from Kaoru's son. Will love bloom in the darkness? Warning for shonenai...Put on hold
1. Prologue

A/N: so I'm back with a new Ouran fic, but this time mostly with the next generation…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, but the twins Mizuki, Kasumi and the children still belong to me and my imagination…

I. Prologue/The Host Club has re-opened

* * *

It was a weary exciting day in Ouran, many girls were already screaming delighted and even some grinning boys were also there. You would guess that they are waiting for a band, but not. They were all waiting for the big doors of the Third Music Room to open. As the long awaited moment happened everyone stormed inside.

Most of the guests heard already about the famous Host Club from they parents, but this time it was a bit different. Then now were there four charming young man and five lovely young ladies to entertain they costumers. Everyone in they own way.

But as it was once the most loved show was given by the twins, but this time not with love acts, they needed to find out that Hikaru Hitachiin is a weary protective father…and by weary do I mean that compared to him in his '_Hands-of-my-two-little-angels' _mode is our beloved Shadow King as frightening as Tamaki in a pink dress. So they needed something new and because of that the four made different sorts of trapeze acts or performed some kind of magic tricks.

But only the Club knew that what the four Hitachiin were doing was not fake. A five years ago when they parents still went to school they found out that there existed once three person in the Lancaster family who were burned as witches. This explained Mizuki's power to look sometimes in the future and that both she and her sister could levitate things or themselves and that they could bring the plants to grow and some other thing. So it was not surprising that they children were element magicians. The twins of Hikaru and Mizuki; Kira possessed the powers of Earth while her twin sister Kyrene was Air. The twins of Kaoru and Kasumi; Arawn was fire and his sister Awena, Water.

The others needed to use they charm or they cuteness while they were under the watchful eye of Kerry Otori, the Shadow Princess. She was in many options someone you would call her fathers famel version. Her parents weren't together anymore. Her mother left them when she was two, she wanted to live her dream and become a big Broadway star. She wasn't bothered by that, she loved her father with all her hearth and he loved her back, but the didn1t show it in front of others, but a certain blond seemed to still get through to her. When she first met him she thought that he was a complete idiot and that didn1t change, but she learned that this walking catastrophe was the son of her fathers best friend and that one apple doesn't fall to far away from it's tree. The boy's older sister was more like her mom, she was not that tall, but she had beautiful big blue eyes and short brown hair. When she helped them open the club she was not to stunned that she was wearing a boys uniform.

She was watching how everything went on they first day and begun to write in her note book, from time to time stopping to adjust her glasses. But then she felt a cold wind run thought the room. She looked around, but saw nothing so she begun to continue writing.

Meanwhile there in the doorway stood a shadowy figure who was peering inside the crowded room, his azure eyes resting on a certain fire wizard…

_To be continued…. _

* * *

A/N: so how did you like the beginning so far? I wanted to give everyone a little bit of information about a five little things. Well, who do you think is this shadowy figure and to who is he related? I think this little end part and the title are already giving it away. 


	2. Black rose

A/N: and now we will reveal the mysterious person from the first chap…

II. Black rose

* * *

It was shortly after one of they newest performance that Arawn went to the changing rooms. That was the only place he liked to go alone. He loved to spend most of his times with his twin sister and his cousins, but sometimes like his father he needed alone time. He pulled the curtains apart only to see something lay on the ground. He kneeled down and toke it carefully in his right hand, it was a black rose. The petals were delicate and felt like silk against his skin, the flower beautiful. There was a card on it which said:

_Dear Arawn, _

_You were again like one angel that was sent from Heaven. Please take this flower as a present from me. I would be wery happy if I could meet you and tell you my feelings, but I fear to be rejected… I still hope that you like the flower _

_ In love your  
Secret admirer_

At that a faint blush appeared on his checks as he smiled softly.

* * *

Meanwhile was a dark clad figure on his way down the stairs which lead him under the school. When he reached a big wooden door he pushed it open and went inside. After closing them again he sank to the ground and puling the hood down to reveal a soft pale face and long blond hair. A deep sigh escaped his pale lips.

"I hope he likes it…" he whispered to the darkness. It was now officially two years since he saw the boy and immediately felt himself drawn to him.

First he didn't understand what he felt and that confused him. He felt attracted to the other male's elegance, beauty soft and charming personality. He was wery shocked when he found out that he had fallen in love. After that he tried to find out everything about the other, it was not that hard to find out his full name. He was doing his researches when his father comes suddenly in his room, his loyal puppet Beelzelof still on his hand. When the man spotted the name Hitachiin he smiled.

* * *

_Flashback… _

_The man with long blond hair smiled when he read the name, his son immediately noticing it. _

"_Uhm…dad why are you smiling?" he asked confused. _

"_You are researching." He said as the pale candle light illuminated on his pale skin giving his already fine face a warm orange glow. _

"_Uhm…yes I wanted to uhm... look around in some files about who was on Ouran and so." He said hoping that his father would not ask anymore. _

"_Oh." with that he left, but returned after a five minutes with a photo in his hand. "That are the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru." He said pointing at two redheads on the photo. It was made on a camping trip as Tamaki suggested that they should find out how it is to camp as normal commoners. It was the living hell, but it was still great and he was happy that the Host Club invited him and the Newspaper Club to go with them. He looked at his sons face as his eyes widened. _

"_Wow are that all your friends?" _

"_Yes." He said, but he knew that this was not what his son wanted to say. "Well I will go now and look for your aunt Kirimi." And with that both he and Beelzelof waved good bye and left the room. After he closed the door both exchanged looks and went away. _

_After his father left Ryou looked at the photo. Arawn his sister and his two cousins were wery similar looking to they parents, but while Kira and Kyrene looked more like they mother they cousins looked more similar to they father. _

_Sure he found all four Hitachiins wery attractive, but he felt himself to Arawn the closet. He knew that someday he will have the courage to tell him. _

_End flashback… _

* * *

Ryou sighed again as he sat on the cold stone floor. When he wants to get nearer to the boy he will need help, but who could he tell about his feelings and would not get only stared at disgusted…?

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so could you tell who this person is or more likely who is he related to? And who will he ask for help? 


End file.
